


Utopia (WIP)

by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dipper is 25, Don't copy to another site, Eldritch Bill Cipher, Gore, M/M, Possession, Spoilers, Squick, Torture, Trans Dipper Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher, WIP, because if I post early it forces me to work on it, ignore the chapter count this entire thing is a mess, right now this is incomplete and crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue
Summary: Steven arrives in town just as Bill starts redecorating.Things get weird and messy.(Also this is in no way a complete chapter yet, I figured if I posted I'd force myself to actually write an actual chapter instead of staring at it for 2 days.)
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, past onesided Billford
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. 8 Bit Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the content coming from these crossovers, especially the fluff, but i also had to throw my hat in the ring with my Angst Train because this idea would not leave me alone. (That and I was like... what if Steven left to de-stress over world ending calamities and Bill was like PSYCH.) I also wanted to explore a dynamic where Steven and Connie are younger than Mabel and Dipper because why not.
> 
> also the crystal gems are supposed to protect earth.
> 
> I think this qualifies.
> 
> Fic title and chapter titles songs by Crisobal Tapia De Veer, from the show of the same name.

"Can you use your dream powers to check something?" 

"Like what?"

"It's a long story, but I'm not sure if a demon is hanging around Stan's memories... or my brain."

\--

"Mabel, don't!" 

"Dipper, there's nothing to be scared of anymore. I'll prove it to you!"

And Mabel shakes Bill's stony hand.

\--

"Hey there, GRAVITY FALLS! It's so nice to see all your terrified faces once more!"

"I'm happy to announce that it's time for Weirdmageddon, TAKE TWO!"

\--

"We'll stop you!" Mabel yells.

"Yeah, because that worked out so well the first time. OH WAIT."

"You are two-for-two, though, Shooting Star, for coming in clutch for me when I least expect it. It almost makes me want to forgive you for all the trouble you've put me through. Almost-"

\--

Steven racks his brains. If he's going to be stuck dealing with world-ending calamities no matter what, it's best to go with a tried-and-true method with a higher success rate, right?

"Maybe we can appeal to his good side?" Steven asks.

"Bill doesn't have a good side!" Ford yells, pulling Steven down as a laser breaks his shielding.

"I am PERFECTLY equilateral, thank you very much." Bill puts a hand to his eye conspiratorially. "Also, don't listen to him. He's mad I moved on after the breakup."

Bill swings his cane and tries to smash a few more gems on the scene.

\--

"Geez, what rock did you crawl out from under?"

"Just kidding, Pink 3.0. I'd say quit while you're ahead, but I know it would fall on deaf ears. It is ears, right? I always forget what single-sense functions correlate-"

"My name is STEVEN."  
"Touchy. Guess he's like you, Pine Tree. Really defensive about his nicknames."

\--

"Don't get me wrong, I don't hate your work per se. You've got the right idea. Making a class-based, rigid society rethink it's constricting ways. I just find your methods... BORING. Incredibly stifling, really. I'm not one for CREATIVE RESTRICTIONS. Also, they could use more fire. And SCREAMING!"

\--

"Oh, I'm familiar. I can't say I'm a fan- bit stuffy for me, even with all the planetary destruction. And her hair is absolutely SCANDALOUS."

\--

"We need to evacuate and regroup. Everyone get in the lion!"

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!"

"Who needs a pesky equation when you can brute force your way out? Thanks for the ride, Boy Universe. I owe you one!"

"Let's take this party global!"

\--

Bill throws off the Cluster trying to pin him down.

"THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO TAKE A BITE OUT OF THIS PLANET IS ME!"

\--

"White Diamond, as much as it pains me to say this, we need you to invade the earth."

"We don't do that anymore-"

"Steven and everyone on the planet is in danger-"

"I'M ALREADY EN ROUTE!"

\--

Bill glares down at the sign that says, "Keep Beach City Weird!"

"Weird? I'll give you WEIRD!"

\--

"Bill Cipher?"

"You know who he is, Pearl?"

"Know who he is? Who doesn't? He's infamous in multiple galaxies and star systems. He's tried to make a deal with anyone with a working knowledge of portals for centuries. We all heard he was defeated a little over ten years ago. How on earth did you ever get involved with him?"

"About that..."

\--

"Thanks for making this shelter, Garnet, but if you knew he'd show up-"

"It was one chance in over a trillion. But I figured, it couldn't hurt."

\--

"The Diamonds, as predicted, are useless clods-"

\--

"Okay, so you trapped me. Good job, kid. However, this isn't going to last." Bill breaks the sign. "Confinement is really getting old, and I need to branch out. See new sights aside from hick towns and backwater beachwalks."

\--

"We need a plan!" Mr. Universe muses, sipping his coffee, only to find it tastes like decaf.

"I HAVE ONE!" Bill's unwelcome voice reverberates as his glowing eye beam through the window of Steven's old bedroom. "It's called join the party and surrender!"

\--

Bill crashes into Gem Homeschool.

"You're all trying too hard. Just let loose. Be yourselves. Why accept limits of this human planet when you can be so much more?"

\--

\--

Bill hefts an unconscious Dipper in his hand like a ragdoll.

"I'll be holding on to this one. You Pines don't know when to leave things well alone, and we have UNFINISHED BUSINESS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire fic happened because I was like, thinking about the crossover and the crystal gems singing, all I could imagine is Bill going: IT'S GETTING A LITTLE TOO CHUMMY IN HERE
> 
> *yoinks them off the stage with his cane and sings his own song while being an eldritch monster*


	2. The Monarch's Pyramid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is spoilers but I'm just putting this here so I don't forget

"You're gonna let me take your body for a joyride, Pine Tree. Or Ford here is going to be a lot less chatty and a lot more bloody."

\--

"See, deep down, kid, people don't change. Not where it counts."

Bill dives deeper into Steven's invading mind, and using the conduit to get access to White.

\--

"I don't see what the big deal is. You've killed hundreds and thousands of star systems yourself. Not like I really appreciate the interior decorating- what a bore- but still. This is small potatoes, for you. Or do you take issue with me attempting to off the royal family? Is that it?"

\--

"Amethyst is our best bet for predicting him, and Bismuth has the best chance of making a dent."

"What about me?"

"Peridot, you and McGucket would work best as a team. I think you two could think of something to help everyone out, robot or otherwise."

\--

"I do like your style, and your penchant for bringing down authority figures. That being said, I'm going to have to disassemble you slowly now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note to self: gotta figure out how fusion and possession interact since you gotta agree to fuse or Bad Things happen... although tbh Bill making a cluster type project isn't outside the realm of possibility
> 
> also Bill doesn't like gems because they are basically 3-D shapes and he has issues with his home dimension and the parallels homeworld has to not-exactly-flatland.
> 
> also remember to incorporate this from supplemental canon in some form:
> 
> “YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE PAL DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND I’M ONLY TRYING TO FREE YOUR DIMENSION / I ASK YOU WHY SHOULD TIME ONLY MOVE FORWARD  
> WHY MUST CAUSE PRECEDE EFFECT  
> WHO VOTED ON THE LAWS OF PHYSICS / RULES ARE PERVERSIONS AGAINST ALL WILL THATS WHY IM ABOUT TO REWRITE THE WHOLE SYSTEM BUDDY AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME. ”


	3. American Trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Ford, Peridot, Jasper, McGucket, and Greg are trapped with Bill on a Fearamid while the Crystal Gems, Steven, Stan, Connie, Mabel, and the town of Gravity Falls and Beach City try to make a plan to save them and the world.
> 
> chapter title a song by Innerpartysystem.
> 
> This is also not complete at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also isolating the smut sections so this is probably going to lead into that
> 
> that being said Bill is like, a world-destroying cthulu-esque serial killer whose main form of entertainment aside from being as weird as possible is torturing and killing people, who likes bondage and thinks inflicting pain is kinky and whose idea of safe, sane, consensual is nonexistent, so... expect it to get dark. That being said the explicit warning for this fic is for gore and torture mostly.

"Do you think an actual bath made out of human blood is too much? Who am I kidding, you're biased."

\--

"This one's got a lot of old ideas, and that one's fucked an alien before, so if they can't get you ready for me, I don't think you've got a chance."

\--

"Here's the thing, Fordsy. You, your old bore of an assistant, and Fabulous Style over there better get another portal running. Or I will do things to your nephew that I even I haven't tried."

\--  
"We're here to rescue you!"

"We have to fuse! I might be able to isolate him from your mind, Dipper!"

\--

"Fusing, huh? I think you MISSED the BOAT! Pine Tree's all mine to tango with!"

\--

"I know what it's like to be trapped with someone you want to destroy. And I won't let anyone else suffer like that!" Lapis promises.

\--

Connie stabs the newly re-materialized Triangle Demon in the eye.

Mabel yanks her away with the help of her grappling hook before Bill can grab her.

\--

"Here! You like bubbles so much, let's see how a nice resurgence of madness treats you!"

All the gems hit by the bubbles turn corrupted.

\--

"Garnet!"

"He doesn't work linearly! I can't predict him, the timeline's growing too unstable! But I know who can!"

"Padparadscha! Can you get a lock on him?"

\--

"Well, well, well, well, well. If it isn't dumb and dumber."

"See, that's the problem with you gems. You're only good for a song and a dance number. Good thing I'm not one to turn down DINNER AND A SHOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire au hinges on everyone being like: everyone can work to redress the wrongs done in their past and work with family and things might be screwed up but they're all trying... (*the caveat being white and the other diamonds have a lot to answer for and they are not off the hook in any capacity, but the point is ppl are trying to get through to them and they are trying, however abysmally that makes up for the actual consequences of their actions/narcissism/etc.)
> 
> And then there's Bill, who's like: Hold my margarita. *unhinges jaw and unzips exoskeleton* Time for MURDER!
> 
> He has 0 fucks to give, and the regrets he does have make him attempt to murder everyone more, and it's gonna be interesting juxtaposing that.
> 
> ...also note to self, remember Bill's main weaknesses = the pines family, bubbles, and mindscapes when deprived of physical form, otherwise he's too R-Rated and OP for almost everyone. Like, the diamonds and Crystal Gems and Steven can put up a fight, too, but they can't control other dimensions, time, space, and matter on the same scale as Bill's eldritch stuff when he isn't prevented from operating at full capacity/when he's not being an arrogant dumbass.


End file.
